dulce invidia
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: "Senator," Anakin began, "This… This is truly not what it looks like…" He winced, and Reeva's gaze snapped back to him once more. Wasn't it? Well, she supposed not… But it could have been! It might have been given just a little more time! But Anakin wasn't looking at Reeva now. His gaze focused only on the Senator whose own eyes seemed to scream of murder when settled on her.


_**A/N: Someone on Tumblr got me thinking about jealous!Padme and all of a sudden, this was born… Enjoy!**_

She was in love!

Deep, mad, and so very _passionate,_ love.

Reeva had been staying up late almost every single night to see the heroic antics of her favourite Jedi Knight on the Holonet news, eager to catch the littlest glimpses of the golden poster-boy of the Republic. Every time the footage flickered to Anakin Skywalker, her heart skipped a beat, she _swore it_. If only the Jedi had let those holopublishers create the holoposters of the Generals… _(Especially the shirtless ones!)_

She'd known him for the course of an entire _year_ now, since her mother arranged for her to join Senator Amidala's staff, and the Jedi's close friendship with the boss made for delectable run-ins with the war General that frequently left the nineteen-year-old flushing from cheek to neck.

And he felt the same way too, Reeva was _sure_ of it! Why else was Anakin always around the Senator's apartments? Quick excuses like dropping off the astromech that had once belonged to the Senator for recharging and a catch up with the protocol droid just weren't believable. None of the staff believed it. There was silly gossip that maybe the Jedi was secretly here to see the Senator, but Reeva only rolled her eyes. With her lack of dating, she was beginning to believe the Senator was more inclined to _women_ than anything else. _Why else would she hire so many…?_

But that wasn't what mattered.

What _mattered_ was Reeva was in love with a man who, by any account than her own, didn't notice her.

He was here today, patiently awaiting Senator Amidala's return home from the Senate gathering for some… Meeting? Was that what he'd said? Reeva couldn't make herself look at him as he'd spoken, and been too busy cursing herself for the scarlet blush that painted her face after Anakin smiled at her. She couldn't even smile back! _How_ were they supposed to progress with their feelings when she was too frightened to force a smile?!

It was humiliating.

Miranna, the head of Senator Amidala's staff, threw back her head with laughter as she caught Reeva eyeing the Jedi crouched down beside the astromech, under the guise of tuning something up, earning her a glare. "Oh for the love of the Goddesses, Reeva! Just tell the boy how you feel!" Miranna was an older woman, round and jolly and usually nothing but a joy to be around, but in this moment, she would rather be alone with the Separatist monster General Grievous!

"I _can't!"_ She hissed. "Jedi aren't allowed to have relationships."

Miranna merely rolled her eyes and huffed, sifting through application documentation for the role of a handmaiden for the Senator. " _Please!_ A boy that handsome," she pointed toward General Skywalker, "isn't following any such rules!"

"It could get him into trouble." Reeva pouted, casting her gaze back to her Jedi as her mind wandered to the more… _Romantic_ appeal of a secret, forbidden relationship. It could be something straight out of a holovid! Something the publications would fawn over if it ever got out! She could just see it now! "Star-crossed lovers of the Galaxy!" Sensual posed images of them together on every holomag in the stands… Their wedding could be live on the holonet!

It was all _so_ glamorous…

"Well then, get over it!" Miranna huffed, "You'll be fawning over somebody new next week anyway."

Reeva scowled. This was _not_ some silly school girl crush! It was _more_! Yes, yes… Maybe she once thought she was in love with General Kenobi… _Maybe_ she thought Senator Organa was cute… And the Senator's brother-in-law wasn't hard to look at either… _But_ , it was different with Anakin. It was real love! True love! He just… Needed a little more time. He'd come around and notice her, Reeva knew it. That was if he hadn't already… Maybe he was just subtle.

As if sensing her thoughts, the very Jedi in her mind appeared in the doorway suddenly, and Reeva felt the traitorous blush begin to seep through her cheeks again as Miranna smirked cruelly before regarding him. Wait! Jedi _couldn't_ really sense people's thoughts, could they? _Oh, Gods..._ She could die of embarrassment right here!

"Ah, General Skywalker." Miranna chuckled, "We were just talking about you."

Reeva found the courage to glance upwards toward the handsome Jedi and near squeaked as he shrugged off his dark cloak and flung it over one arm. "Oh?" A single eyebrow rose on his forehead, and her breath caught in her throat. _Gods…_ "All good things I hope." The two shared a laugh before Miranna rose to her feet and turned on her heel toward the door leaving the two of them alone. "You should ask Reeva! She had something she wanted to say to you anyway."

Oh no. No no no no no no no.

Anakin's curious ( _gorgeous)_ turned to Reeva as her jaw gaped leaving her speechless. Gods, he was going to think she was dim-witted! Or a total fool! No, it was fine. Truly, it was alright. This could be good, - _very good_ – they could bond… Connect. Maybe this was the part of the story where he fell for her truly, something they would reminisce over later, when they were together and alone, and maybe in bed…

It was only then Reeva realised she'd been moving forward toward the unsuspecting Jedi, but her feet underestimated the length of the deep purple gown she wore and stepped on the hem, sending the girl flying into something solid with a startled cry and a resounding _thump._ It took a moment for her to realise that not only had she fallen, but she'd fallen _into_ her Jedi, knocking him backwards too, and they'd landed on the plush carpet beneath their feet in a messy tangle of hair and limbs.

And worse ( _better),_ she was practically _straddling_ him.

"I'm sorry!" She winced, scrambling to sling her long, raven hair over one shoulder lest she accidentally suffocate him with it. "Oh, Gods, I'm really sorry!"

Beneath her, the Jedi merely laughed, his beautiful face lighting up in a way that always seemed reserved for the holovid stars… Reeva's heart skipped again. He was so close… How difficult could it be to lean down and… "It's alright… I'm prone to falling down every now and then too, don't worry."

From somewhere around then, Reeva heard unmistakable giggling and sniggering, but she couldn't pay it any mind… The fall had pushed her breasts upwards, near spilling out of the elegant, modest neckline of her dress, but distressingly, Anakin's eyes seemed to look everywhere _but_ in the direction of her exposed flesh.

"Ha!" Reeva laughed a little too loudly and a little too high pitched, and didn't miss the odd look that came across the Jedi's face at the sound… _Oh, Gods,_ she was messing this up! This wasn't charming! She certainly didn't look very attractive from the angle he was looking at her from, and she couldn't think of _anything_ even slightly clever to say to recover the moment!

Anakin cleared his throat suddenly and leant upwards on his elbows so suddenly that for a single half-moment, Reeva thought he was about to kiss her. Shut her eyes and everything… "Um, you might want to let me up…" He chuckled awkwardly, and the girl almost cried out with embarrassment.

She was still sitting on him!

"Yes, Reeva, you might want to let him _up."_

Her neck near snapped itself in its haste to look over her shoulder and follow the voice, but when she found its owner, Reeva wished she hadn't. Senator Amidala stood in the doorway flanked by Dorme and Sabe who looked every bit as amused as the Senator did cold. Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't look away. Amidala looked _beautiful_ and powerful and… Angry... She glittered in the lights thanks in no small part to the expensive custom made gown she'd selected for the Senate and something in her _burned_ in jealousy. The other woman's dark eyes swept over Anakin, and then Reeva and then narrowed tightly as the Jedi cleared his throat again.

"Senator," Anakin began, "This… This is truly _not_ what it looks like…" He winced, and Reeva's gaze snapped back to him once more. Wasn't it? Well, she supposed not… But it _could_ have been! It might have been given just a little more time! But Anakin wasn't looking at Reeva now. His gaze focused only on the Senator whose own eyes seemed to scream of murder when settled on her. But that didn't change how he looked at her… The warmth in his stare only grew the longer he looked, and Reeva wanted to cry when his mouth curled upwards into a bright, fond smile.

"No…" Amidala spoke, her voice like the ice in her eyes. "I would hope not."

With a little gentle pressure on her hips, Anakin carefully eased Reeva off of his body and shot to his feet, the dark cloak they'd fallen just as forgotten as she was as he gazed at the Senator with a far wider smile than Reeva had been given. Well, they were old friends, she thought bitterly. They were bound to be affectionate. But if she was his girl, then _that_ sort of thing would have to stop. There could only be _one_ woman in a man's life, that's what her mother always said.

"You wanted to see me, milady?" Anakin broke the silence and Amidala offered only a curt nod in response at first, throwing another long look toward Reeva over his shoulder.

"Yes." She finally said and stormed down the corridor leaving Dorme and Sabe where she'd just stood. Anakin carefully patted down his clothing before smiling easily at the two women with a familiarity that made Reeva seethe. How did _they_ get to be smiled at like that? What was she missing?

"Ladies." Anakin slipped passed them and followed after the Senator down the hallway in the opposite direction of her office, but Reeva paid that no mind as the two handmaidens smiled not unkindly toward her.

"Let it go." Dorme laughed.

"It's _never_ going to happen." Sabe sing songed, but it only made Reeva's scowl worse.

* * *

Anakin had the audacity to _laugh_ at her as Padme pulled him into the deep alcove built into the wall usually reserved for the large priceless Nubian vase gifted to her by the Queen for her lifeday, that resided in the spot beneath of the arch. _Thankfully,_ she'd sent it off to be cleaned. This couldn't wait to reach her – _their_ – bedroom. The very _moment_ they were protected by the walls from being in the sight of others in the apartment, Padme's hand reached up to twine her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck and roughly _pull_ his head down to hers, claiming her husband's lips for herself.

Anakin needed no further encouragement and pressed her back against the wall, making Padme sigh into the kiss. But she wanted _more_. Her hands crept beneath his tabard and undershirt to dance along his warm, muscled flesh, making him pull back with another quiet, breathless laugh. "Needy, are we?" He breathed and Padme stilled as his hands filled with her waist, thumbs rubbing soothingly at her flesh through the heavy Senate gown.

"I _can't_ believe that I was forced to walk in on that!" She seethed. "She was practically shoving her breasts in your face!" Something unfamiliarly primal rose to life in Padme, something dominating and possessive. It felt the need to kiss him senseless, to drag her husband back to the bedroom and remind him _exactly_ who he belonged to. But that was preposterous. And something more in _Anakin's_ territory than hers. _He_ was the possessive one, not her. And yet, Padme couldn't deny the urge she'd felt to push that girl off of his lap the moment she saw them.

For his part, Anakin merely smirked, evidently enjoying every _moment_ of this. "You're jealous."

"I'm _not_ jealous." She huffed, rolling her eyes. _Jealous?_ That was ridiculous! What was there to be jealous of? Reeva was practically still a _child_ , she was hardly a credible threat to Padme's place in her Ani's heart. Though something deep within her whispered that the girl was the same age he was when they were married, and her mouth twisted bitterly.

Unwilling to let him contest her word and make fun of her, Padme reached down to hoist up the skirt of her dress, exposing her leg and smirking herself when his eyes followed the movement keenly. Without a moment's hesitation, she lifted it and curled it around his body, and almost grinned when Anakin's hand immediately came to her thigh, pinning her in place against him. "We haven't been alone together in _days_ …" The Senator whispered almost pouting, " _I want you_ …"

Anakin fell into her with a deep, shuddering breath, burying his face in her neck and busying himself worshipping her skin there softly. After a few moments, he pulled back again. "You have no reason to be jealous, my love… The only breasts I want in my face are _yours_ …"

Just as her breath hitched at his words leaving her unsure whether to laugh or kiss him again, Padme was treated to the sight of smooth, full lips descending to place delicate, loving kisses to the swell of her breasts, pushed by the tight corset she'd picked out in the hopes of teasing him over dinner later tonight.

It was near impossible to keep her breathless moans quiet as Anakin's hands filled with her breasts, kneading the soft flesh as best he could through all the fabrics, thumbs running across her nipples… The touch was barely felt, but the knowledge that is was there was enough for her to arch into him, eyes falling shut. Padme's other leg came up, around his waist crossing her ankles tightly just above his backside, letting her feel the hard evidence of their little tryst was creating inside his trousers, when loud, unaware voices entered the hallway just a few meters away, and the pair froze.

Miranna and Dorme were just barely visible if Padme craned her neck to peer out of the alcove, and her heart beat faster in terror. If they came down here, Miranna would see them! Anakin's hands tightened on her thighs, silently conveying his own panic. She could feel his eyes on her face, but Padme continued to watch the women talking, praying to the Force for a miracle.

By some sheer stroke of dumb luck, her prayers were answered. Dorme glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of Padme, and no doubt a glimpse of Anakin too. The other woman shook her head in amused disbelief as Padme tipped her head, signalling for her friend to lead the head of staff away. _She was going to be teased relentlessly for this…_

Dorme, the wonderful friend that she was, did as she was silently asked, and the moment their voices vanished, Anakin once more began his trail of lustful adoration upon her neck, without the slightest hesitation, whispering against her skin, praising her, telling her how badly he'd missed her these past few days, how badly he _wanted_ her, all the things he wanted to _do_ to her. His hands abandoned her thighs in favour of cupping her backside tightly, kneading the firm flesh just as she turned her face away to escape his loving onslaught. " _Ani…"_ Padme began, battling the smile threatening to break out onto her face at his petulant groan. They _couldn't_ do this here… Not when her staff were so close by. But her husband it seemed had no qualms about taking her right here, right now. But then, that was no surprise. It was her job to keep things decent between them… Padme was sure he'd have her in public if she'd allow it. "Not here…" She panted, "We – we need to wait until everyone's gone."

" _Yes here…"_ He whispered, chasing her lips, but Padme couldn't let herself be swept away by him. "Angel, I only have fifty standard minutes to ravish you before I must report to the Council… That's not long enough to send everyone away."

It wasn't, he was right. But that didn't mean that Padme wanted the likes of _Reeva_ around while they were imitate… The girl's painfully obvious crush on her husband made Padme uncomfortable. Besides, she _couldn't_ relax with the possibility of being caught in her mind. No, Padme wanted to be _alone_ with him. Wanted to _enjoy_ their time together, not rush it. This would just have to wait… No matter how aroused she felt… How her body physically _ached_ to feel him inside her…

"Ravish me?" She laughed, brushing her fingers through his hair, "Well, you'll have to do it later, my love. When we're _alone_ …" His childish whine was almost comical, and Padme might have laughed if he didn't take her hand in his own flesh one and guide it downward to where _he_ ached for _her,_ forcing her to feel the evidence of his want.

"Let's just go to the bedroom… I can be quick." He reasoned, and this time, Padme couldn't resist smiling at his expense as her fingers trailed the length of him through his trousers. Yes, she knew exactly how _quick_ her Ani could be… But that was beside the point. And yet still, that newly awoken, possessive part of her howled in her ear urging her on, encouraging Padme to stake her claim on him…

She leant forward, pressing her lips to his throat and forced his back against the opposite wall, lips curving upwards against his skin as she descended lower and lower, dusting kisses across his collarbone after tugging down his robes. She _was_ going to remind Anakin Skywalker just who he belonged to. "Can you keep quiet?" Padme whispered playfully, delighting in the way he shuddered and lingered by his face just long enough to see him frown curiously before sinking to her knees before him and slowly working his belt open.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she almost _wanted_ Reeva to catch them.


End file.
